1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a display device, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device capable of reducing a thickness of a display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device is a type of flat panel display (“FPD”) devices that have gained wide acceptance recently. An LCD device includes two substrates having electrodes formed on the two substrates and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates. In such an LCD device, liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are rearranged by voltages that are applied to the two electrodes, and thereby adjusting the amount of transmitted light and displaying an image on the LCD device.
It is to be understood that the background of the present disclosure is intended to provide useful background for understanding the technology and as such disclosed herein, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts, or recognitions that are not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to a corresponding effective filing date of subject matter disclosed herein.